V záři hvězd
by MrsTrololo
Summary: One-shot o zakázané lásce mezi upírkou a smrtelnicí... /Femslash


„_Kdysi v dávných dobých žili lidé… Ti měli dvě hlavy, čtyři ruce, čtyři nohy a jedno tělo. Jenže si rozhněvali Bohy a ti na ně ve svém hněvu seslali hromy a blesky, které je rozdělily na dvě poloviny. Od té doby tyto dvě poloviny bloudí světem a hledají jedna druhou,"_

řekla tichým hlasem Alice, ležící ve vlhké trávě a dívající se na noční oblohu posetou zářícími hvězdami. Otočila zlehka hlavou a zavadila o upřený pohled Belly. Její tmavé oči, plné rudé rty a bledá kůže, kterou osvětlovala záře měsíce, teď dostávala skoro až nezdravý nádech. Alice na chvíli ucítila zvláštní, ale přesto důvěrně známý pocit úzkosti, který byl však příliš prchavý na to, aby ho dokázala zachytit.

„Miluješ ho?" Alicin hlas zněl nejistě, jako by se snad něčeho bála. Něčeho, co sama nemůže odvrátit či změnit. Citu, který je na první pohled tak pevný, ale zároveň tak křehký, že stačí jeden chybný krok, jeden chybný dotek, a všechno se může rozsypat na tisíce malých kousků, které se už nikdy nemohou poskládat zpátky. Je to však i přes všechna úskalí něco, co musí udělat.

Bella sebou při její nečekané otázce trhla a odvrátila svůj pohled. Lehce znejistila, jelikož sama pochybovala nad svojí odpovědí. „Myslím, " vyhrkla, ale vzápětí spolkla veškerá slova, která se jí chystala vyletět z úst. „Ne… já nevím." Stále měla lehce zasmušilý výraz, ale jen na vteřinku se Alici zdálo, že se usmála. Alice, stále se dívající na její neměnnou tvář, zlehka stiskla její ruku.

Mlčky ležely při svitu úplňku na orosené trávě, držíc se za ruce. Zdálky k nim doléhaly zvuky vln, které narážely do skal při pobřeží. Ticho prorazila až ohlušující rána z nedalekého lomu, kde jsou výbuchy i ve večerních hodinách běžnou záležitostí.

Bella ucukla, ale Alice se k ní pohotově jedním pohybem přitočila a chytla ji kolem ramen. „To nic, to nic…" její obličej se ocitl přímo nad obličejem vyděšené Belly. Jejich zlehka pootevřené rty od sebe byly pár centimetrů. „Nic…" Alice se sklonila a políbila ji. Cítila její teplé měkké rty, naplno poddané touze a chtíči, který je obě svazoval po celou tu dlouhou dobu. Na chvíli, v okamžiku náhlého návalu vzrušení, se zastavila, aby se ujistila, že to skutečně není jenom sen.

Bella ji však s rukou v jejích vlasech přitáhla zpět k sobě a vtiskla jí horký polibek. Jejich jazyky se setkaly a s narůstajícím vzrušením narůstala i jejich touha po vzájemném dotyku. Alice pomalu, s co největší obezřetností, posunula svoji ruku na její ňadro. Cítila, jak Belle divoce bilo srdce, které bylo s každým tlukotem hlasitější. Bella lehce zasténala a chytla Alici za zápěstí.

Mlčky vsunula její ruku pod svoji košili a s dlaní položenou na Alicině rozechvělé ruce začala krouživými pohyby jemně mnout své ňadro. Alice s lehkou nervozitou napodobovala její pohyby, které se po chvíli staly něčím naprosto přirozeným, jakoby snad na ně byla zvyklá celou věčnost. Druhou rukou opatrně rozepnula kalhoty Belly a vsunula svoji dlaň do rozpáleného hladkého klína, překypujícího vzrušením. Cítila její vlhkost, která dokazovala touhu po naprostém odevzdání jejího těla do cizí moci.

Bella opět zasténala, jemně naklonila svoji hlavu dozadu a oběma rukama si Alici připoutala blíže ke svému tělu. „Tak… ach," a pomalu začala přirážet do rytmu Aliciných jemných prstů. Ta po chvilce zrychlila pohyby své ruky a postupně je dokonale sjednotila s pohyby Belly. Přisunula svá ústa k jejímu uchu a chvějícím se hlasem plného vzrušení jí pošeptala: „Miluji tě…" Posunula se ke krku, který začala jemně laskat a olizovat špičkou svého jazyka. „Bello…" hlesla. „Miluji tě… miluji tě…"

Svými mechanickými pohyby dostávala Bellu na vrchol nepopsatelné extáze, strhujícího vyvrcholení, grandiózního závěru… Ta v naprostém transu znehybnila a vydechla. Zdálo se jí, že zůstala ležet, aniž by cokoliv vnímala, snad celou věčnost. Nebyla schopna slova. Hlavou se jí nehonily žádné myšlenky.

Alice pohladila Bellu po jejích dlouhých rozcuchaných vlasech. Ta se na ni dlouze zadívala a svými prsty se dotkla jejích rtů. „Jen ty… Jen ty…"

* * *

**Jedná se o moji první fanfikci vůbec, takže doufám, že se vám alespoň trochu líbila! :)**

**Budu ráda za jakékoliv ohlasy. :)**


End file.
